


Everyone Else Does

by tornyourdress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Who hasn’t slept with Mark, right?
Relationships: Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Everyone Else Does

**Author's Note:**

> Set during s3. (Originally posted online winter 2006)

_Everybody sleeps with Mark. It’s practically a rite of passage._

What Derek wants to know, at the end of the day, is why it is that Nancy knows this and he doesn’t. Why his pushy, annoying sister knows this, and can say it so casually like it means nothing, can virtually admit to having gone there herself (once or twice? Which was it, he wonders) without adding any explanation.

Who hasn’t slept with Mark, right? Who hasn’t made the infinitely foolish (or wise, depending on how you’re looking at it) decision to lean in and kiss him, or put a hand on his thigh, or make some kind of gesture to let him know that you’re interested?

Everyone’s done it. At least one of his sisters has. They’ve all had Mark at one time or another.

Everyone sleeps with Mark. It doesn’t mean that you’re special. It doesn’t mean that he cares about you, even if you’re his best friend. It doesn’t mean that he loves you.

(Unless you’re Addison, Derek thinks, and then you stay together for months. If you’re Addison you love her, and no one else you fuck matters.)

Derek knows now what it’s like to be the dirty mistress.


End file.
